falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Pitt Bridge
|footer = Concept art by Adam Adamowicz }} The Pitt Bridge is a location in The Pitt in 2277. Background Before the Great War, the Pitt Bridge was known as the Wabash Bridge''Fallout 3 Official Game Guide'' p.525, and was one of several bridges in Pittsburgh crossing the Monongahela River. Historical documents reveal that the original Wabash Bridge was demolished sometime in the 20th century, and the current bridge was built in its place later in the 21st century..Fallout 3 Official Game Guide p.525 According to The Pitt Downtown terminal entries, this bridge is a reconstruction of the Wabash Bridge, "replacing the historical Wabash Bridge with a simple copy of the 10th Street structure." Either during or after the bombs fell, masses of people attempted to flee Pittsburgh in their cars and National Guard troops attempted to enter the city via the bridge, but were stalled by heavy traffic. The bridge was filled with vehicles left behind by their owners after they fled on foot or died. By 2277, the bridge has become the only means of entrance to The Pitt, and is used by the Pitt raiders to control traffic in and out of the city. The Pitt raiders placed mines and other traps to stop Pitt slaves from escaping across the bridge or to keep out unwanted visitors, and a lone sniper sentry to eliminates anything the mines miss. Layout At the south end of the bridge there is a wildmen camp in a ruined building. A mole rat, two dogs, and three wildmen patrol the bridge. A hostile Pitt raider armed with a sniper rifle patrols on a jury-rigged walkway suspended from the bridge's towers. The northern end of the bridge serves as the entrance to The Pitt Downtown, where the main gate is guarded by Mex. The Monongahela River under the bridge is highly irradiated up to deadly levels. Related quests * Into The Pitt Notes * The shoreline and water are more irradiated than any body of water in the Capital Wasteland (around 350 on the river bank and around 600 in the water). Drinking the water yields another 350 rads, but no health. In general, the farther the Lone Wanderer goes into the river, the more rads they gain, even up to 2600 rads/sec. * If you do explore the heavily irradiated area around the bridge using console commands, such as , the bridge above will become heavily and permanently irradiated. * There is a raider sniper at the very top of the bridge. If the Lone Wanderer kills the sniper and climbs up the scaffolding on the pedestrian walkway, they can get the sniper's rifle and loot several boxes of ammunition. Even if the Lone Wanderer sides with Ashur, this Pitt raider is always hostile. * The sniper's nest has a bed that offers the Well Rested perk effect. * Even if the Lone Wanderer has disarmed the mines that kill the runaway slaves, they will still be killed by hidden, scripted explosions. Appearances The Pitt Bridge appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. Behind the scenes * The Pitt Bridge is based on the real South Tenth Street BridgeThe Pitt Downtown terminal entries, a bridge that crosses the Monongahela River in Pittsburgh. It is in the location of the Smithfield Street Bridge, another real bridge across the Monogahela River to the west of the South Tenth Street Bridge. * The Pitt Bridge may be a reference to the movie Escape from New York, which features a bridge which is also heavily mined and covered in abandoned vehicles. Gallery The Pitt Bridge from the city.jpg|The Bridge as seen from the city The Pitt bridge from the sniper_nest.jpg|The Bridge as seen from the sniper nest The Pitt from_the_Bridge.jpg|The Bridge overlooking the city The Pitt Bridge bear traps.jpg|Bridge bear traps References Category:The Pitt locations es:Puente de la Fosa pl:Most (Dzióra) ru:Питт — Мост uk:Пітт — Міст